


"I Felt him Slipping Away"

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Trina relives her marrige
Relationships: Marvin/Trina (Falsettos)
Kudos: 10





	"I Felt him Slipping Away"

_“So where did things go wrong?”_  
“I guess three years into the marriage, after Jason was born and the honey-moon phase wore off, the shine of the new baby and everything……”__

_ __ _

Trina remembered it when she got married to Marvin it was one of the happiest days of her life. She had met a man who had loved her and saw her, she loved the way the had spoken for hours the night they met. The way he had romanced her all the way until the marriage leaving notes with poems in her coat sending her flowers at her receptionist job he pulled out all the stops. When Jason was born just added to their happiness Marvin was so ecstatic by the news he was so attentive when Jason was born. Then things started changing slowly Marvin was getting colder.

“He became more distant, When we would sit at the dinner table, it was like he wasn’t there. **When he was with us it was like he was somewhere else.**”****

** **** **

“Marvin are you even listening to me?” “yes dear your complaining about the Goldbergs and yada yada” She was so angry, the spark was gone at this point she was also over it. They barely tolerated each other, her and Marvin hadn’t been intimate in months if not years she couldn’t remember at this point. He was coming home later and later, arguing with her more and everything was falling apart. 

**“I felt him slipping away”**

** **** **

Through the years he became less attentive he, he came home smelling of different cologne that she never bought him. He would have this dead in the eyes look in the mornings and at dinner if he would rather be anywhere else than with her. What really made her hurt was the way he also detached from Jason, to the point where Jason just stopped trying to get his father’s attention, and started playing chess by himself. She felt so hopeless as this all happened. 

**“His charms were not for me”******

** **** **

She was doing the laundry when she had found the note. with a receipt. for flowers. Dated for last week. She never got these flowers. She cried because here it was, the proof she had been looking for. She drove herself up the wall thinking about the woman that had stolen her man. All she could do was resent Marvin and his floozy. All the pieces had come together and her she was foolish thinking she could have stopped it. She wondered who it was, if Whizzer, Marvin’s friend knew, he had to he probably covered for Marvin. Whizzer was odd sometimes Trina wished she was with him, he seemed sweet, he was attractive, and he got on so well with Jason. Oh how naive she was.When she came home and caught them in the act. While she was out thinking they were just going to drink some beers. 

“I was So Angry and Upset when i found them”  
_“Why didn’t you leave him when you first suspected it”___  
“I don’t know. We had been together for a long time to throw it all away like that.”  
_“When you caught him, though why not then?”___  
“ I thought it was a lapse of judgement I mean I remember how it was when we first got married, How could he fake that?”  
_“Then he filed for the divorce right?”___  
“Yes.”  
_“How did that make you feel?”_  
“Angry, Sad, Betrayed , I mean He brought Whizzer into our family, Whizzer acted like my friend and they did this to my face, In MY HOUSE and then Marvin had the audacity to tell me there was nothing I could do and that it was it that it would be better for the both of us. __

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Well let's think on that for our next meeting because time is up.”___

**Author's Note:**

> I feel him slipping away is one of my favorite songs and I hoped you all liked it :) !


End file.
